Let the Games Begin!
Let the Games Begin! is the first episode of Object Brawl released on October 12th, 2013. Plot The episodes starts with Dodgeball and Penny sitting on a grassland. Dodgeball asks Penny if here is boring, Penny agrees. Then Dollar tells Crystal a funny time when Axe tried to kill her, but she ran so fast Axe got himself stuck in the grass. Axe then tells them if they are talking about him. Dollar and Crystal then run away. Lollipop then says that Axe is totally a jerk to everyone, Easter Egg agrees and thinks he needs to calm down, Lollipop calls Easter Egg awesome and then Easter Egg says that Lollipop is awesome too. Highlighter then tells Flashlight some math questions (that are easy to answer), seconds later, Flashlight gets annoyed. Cup then asks Gameboy if he and him can pull a prank on Sticker, because he's an idiot, seconds later, Remote falls from the sky and hits the ground, Cup asks who he is, and Remote says that he is "Remote" and is the host for Object Brawl. Knob then asks what is the prize for the show, which is $1,000,000. Sharpener then says it's an amazing prize and joins the game. Sticker then says it's amazing too, few seconds later, he tells what he is battling for again, irritating Remote. After the Intro Dodgeball then asks who is going to be a team captain. Remote tells that there's a machine that'll decide who will be team captain. The machine picks Dodgeball and Cup. Dodgeball picks Sharpener first, then Cup picks Gameboy. Dodgeball picks Penny because he is nice, Axe then tells Cup to pick him, but refuses, and picks Maraca. Then the creator of the show then skips to the end of picking the team captain, because he doesn't want the viewers to be so bored. Remote then tells the first challenge, interrupted by Crystal, who asks for team names. Dodgeball's team name is "Team Awesome" and Cup's team name is "Team Blue". The first challenge is to stand two tall podiums. The Challenge In the challenge, Axe kicks Easter Egg off the podium, killing her when she made contact with the ground. Gameboy then gets angry for Axe kicking he own team member. Dodgeball then tells his team to make a plan so they can win. Sticker then reveals that he has a bomb which he didn't get to use for some reason, Sharpener then throws the bomb to Team Blue's podium, which explodes in a few seconds, killing all the members on Team Blue (with the exception of Easter Egg since she died a few seconds before), making Team Awesome's victory. Epilogue After the credits, Remote then tells that the show is going to feature recommended characters, so the viewers have to type in their recommended character, and the top 5 will appear in the next episode. Trivia * This is the very first episode ever, since its release date. Errors * When the scene changes to Dodgeball saying "Yeah! Awesome!" when he is picked for a team captain, Cup's voice (saying "Yay!") was mixed, this might be an error.